


A Firm Hand

by FlitShadowflame



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Leonard and Bones have a heart-to-heart chat, M/M, about the care and keeping of James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame
Summary: The original kink meme prompt was deleted, but I assume from my fill and the comments that it involved Bones and Bones Prime meeting in some way.





	A Firm Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Твердая рука](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561493) by [Takihara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara)



The older him - who insisted on being called "Len," a name Bones still associated mainly with his life prior to the divorce - had the kind of contentedness that Bones had always envied.

Len liked a mint julep and the shade of an old oak tree. Bones was more fond of bourbon and a squalid bar. Both of them settled for some vodka Jim had confiscated from Chekov ("sorry, kid, but Starfleet says your underage, even if Russia doesn't") and Bones' office.

"So let's see. You're...thirty-two," Len squinted at him. "So Joanna's ten."

Bones nodded.

"And Jim's twenty-seven, but you already know him." Len shook his head. "That's just plain odd. How long've you two known each other?"

"We were on the same shuttle to Starfleet, and both late arrivals so they put us in the same room. It's been five years now."

"Christ, kid, are you waiting on an engraved invitation? You have slept with him, right?"

Bones almost - almost, mind - spewed his vodka. "Uh, _no_. In case you never noticed, Jim Kirk is the biggest slut in the galaxy, and I have the misfortune of knowing _all_ the places he's been. Besides, I met him within hours of my divorce."

"That must be what it was," Len said solemnly. "And he started calling you Bones right after, so that's why you aren't used to Len anymore. Let me tell you something about James Tiberius Kirk - not even my Jim, just Kirk in general. He's only a tomcat because in his entire life, no one has been able to tell him no. Not to the point that he believes it.

"My Jim's parents were indulgent. Your Jim probably just refused to accept anything his stepfather said, and it sounds like his mom wasn't around enough to discipline him. So he doesn't know how to act. All you have to do is give him some boundaries - not Starfleet's rules and regs, he flouts those anyway and if they catch him, they're as likely to pat him on the back as slap him on the wrist. Give him real rules, and enforce them. Do it however you like, but disappointed looks and exasperated sighs won't cut it. If there's one thing I know about Jim Kirk, it's that he needs a firm hand."

Bones buried his face in his arms. On the one hand, the idea of naked Jim Kirk sprawled across his lap while he whupped that pert ass was extremely arousing. On the other, an old geezer with his voice was telling him about it, which immediately made it slightly disturbing.


End file.
